youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Olie-Polie Berry
Oscar Zero 'Olie-Polie' Berry is a polar bear and Danny Danbul's sidekick, who carries a pipe in his mouth. About Him *He is one of Andrew and Stephen's friends. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Anderson Joey *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery Olie-Polie Berry (pistol).png|Olie-Polie Bear (Pistol) Olie-Polie Berry (Saber).png|Olie-Polie Bear (Saber) Olie-Polie Berry (Pink Saber).png|Olie-Polie Bear (Pink Three Bladed Saber) Suits Olie-Polie Berry (trunks).png Olie-Polie Berry (pajamas).png Olie-Polie Berry (winter suit).png Gallery (Pipe) Olie-Polie Berry (pipe).png Olie-Polie Berry (pipe) (trunks).png Olie-Polie Berry (pipe) (Saber).png Olie-Polie Berry (pipe) (pistol).png Olie-Polie Berry (pipe) (Pink Saber).png Olie-Polie Berry (pipe) (pajamas).png Olie-Polie Berry (winter suit) (pipe).png Disguises Olie-Polie Berry (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Olie-Polie Berry (Poodle's Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Olie-Polie Berry (Poodle's Minions) (pipe).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Olie-Polie Berry (Fat Albert).png|Fat Albert (Blue's Big Costume Party) Olie-Polie Berry (Fat Albert) (pipe).png|Fat Albert (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Olie-Polie Berry (Edgar).png|Edgar (Home on the Range) Olie-Polie Berry (Edgar) (pipe).png|Edgar (pipe) (Home on the Range) Olie-Polie Berry (Mortimer).png|Mortimer (The Little Jungle Boy) Olie-Polie Berry (Mortimer) (pipe).png|Mortimer (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Olie Polie Bear (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Olie Polie Bear (pool and snooker champion) (pipe).png|Pool Champion (pipe) (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Olie-Polie Berry (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Gallery: No20190404 005428.jpg|Someone's going to get punished for this! No20190404 005501.jpg|YOURS!!!!! No20190811_005335.jpg|Ooh! No20190811_005350.jpg|That one hurt him. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. Inspired by: *Chumley Walrus *Hardy Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Danny Danbul and His Life characters